Dare You To Move
by thecon12
Summary: Takes place just before 5.5 & continues with them at the apartment What if communication was all it took to make that first time special? Callica


Just uploading my fics from my Livejournal onto my ff profile :D

**Dare You to Move**

When you're a teenager you expect yourself to grow, you expect the world to change around you and its common knowledge that everyone learns to deal with this notion in different ways.

Some people are care free, they're laid back, they're ready to just go with the flow and see where life takes them.

And then there are the people that like to prepare themselves anyway possible. They study and watch the people around, they make sure to take notes on what seems to work and what doesn't, so that they have some kind of foundation to build on.

I happened to be the latter of the two groups. Where possible I liked to have an idea, I liked to have rules to outline the correct pathway to choose; I liked control and order, unexpected wasn't a word I liked to keep in my vocabulary.

But now, at the matured age of forty-one I find myself stumbling down a path that I didn't expect and certainly didn't think to prepare myself for.

It's new, it's undiscovered and I have no instructions to follow, this part of my life that I've so clumsily stumbled on is being navigated by pure gut instinct and I have to hope that it'll be enough to guide me down the bumpy path and to my destination safely.

My eyes flick up from the chart I'm working on and I catch a glimpse of ebony hair rounding the corner; I instantly feel a smile forming on my face. Dr Hahn always manages to flee the room when she's around lately, leaving me completely vulnerable and open to her charm, and if she wasn't walking towards me with that megawatt smile that's so purely her, I'd scold myself for turning into a goofy awkward mess; like a teenager who has only just developed their first crush.

"Hey," she greets me happily and holds out a cup of coffee for me to take, "I saw the board earlier and knew you'd need a pick-me-up after that last surgery. So…" she shakes the cup she has offered to me, indicating for me to take it. I take the cup from her grasp and smile shakily at her as our fingers brush.

Since Callie kissed me outside of the hospital there has been a few nervous touches between us, as Mark Sloan so delightfully called it 'hand holding and foot rubs,' and as juvenile as that seems I'm pretty sure that's as much as we could have managed; the slightest contact of our skin and I'm full out trembling.

"Thanks Torres, this is just what I needed," I take a long sip and relish in the bitter taste that travels down my throat.

When my eyes find hers again she's looking at me in the same way she did after our first, and so far only, date. Her chocolate eyes are bright; twinkling with a mixture of anxiety and what I can only presume is desire. It's exactly the same way she was looking at me before she pulled me closer and pleaded with me to kiss her.

Her gaze is flickering around my face and as they settle on my lips, her own lips part and her tongue peeks out to swipe across them.

I feel my throat dry and when I finally force myself to speak my voice has dropped to a low murmur, "What?"

Her eyes flick back up to mine and she takes a tentative step forwards. Blood is pounding heavily in my ears and my heart is fluttering at a critical rate when she gets close enough to me that I can feel the heat radiating from her body.

"You erm…" Her voice is audible as a husky whisper as she lifts her fingers to my lips and gently trails her fingertips across their surface, "Had some foam…" She lifts her fingers to my eyes as evidence of why we're suddenly so close and before I can even think to reply she lifts those fingers to her mouth and lets her tongue wipe the foam clean from their tips.

I can't stop the groan that escapes my lips as I watch her suckle on her finger, I'm completely mesmerised by everything that she does. She smirks sexily and her eyes smoulder as she takes a step back and sips at her own coffee.

I shake my head and shoot her a pointed look. She knows I'm under her spell, "You're an ass Torres."

She lets out a laugh and raises an eyebrow, "If I remember correctly," she leans in closer to me again, "And I think I do. Your hands seemed to like my ass an awful lot," she pulls back and smirks at me again.

Callie Torres likes to have the upper hand, she's sexy, she's a tease and she knows how to combine them both to drive me totally insane.

"Well it's all part of second base Dr Torres, and I like to keep to the rules. It's a good ass, but it's not great, my hands have felt better," I smirk back at her as her eyes widen in shock and for once I feel as if I have taken the upper hand from her grasp.

Callie's been openly flirting with me at the hospital for days and I know that she thinks it's a game, a challenge that the professional Dr Hahn will not rise to. She loves to watch me squirm as I lose composure, but today I turn the tables, I accept the challenge she's thrown to me.

Her eyes sadden and she lowers her voice to a whisper as Olivia passes by, "Oh… right… I need to erm… go check on my patients," her eyes are looking everywhere except at me and she's stuttering uncomfortably.

I suddenly realise just how fragile her confidence is. She's just as scared about this as I am and as I watch her scurry away around the corner, I immediately regret my words. Her ass is great, it's fucking luxurious and she was right, I couldn't keep my hands off it when we kissed. My comment was supposed to be playful, it was supposed to falter her step, not knock her down completely.

I leave my chart and coffee where it's resting against the nurses' station counter and follow after her. She hasn't got too far away and I'm able to catch her arm and lead her wordlessly into the nearest supply cupboard.

"Erica-"

I shake my head and move closer to her, effectively pinning her back against the door, "You have a great ass. The best ass I've ever felt up actually," I tell her honestly.

"Oh…"

I risk another step closer to her and cautiously place my hands onto her hips and tug her away from the door, my hands sliding down and over the firm globes of her ass. I nuzzle her ear with my nose, "Best ass ever," I murmur again and move my lips to graze the exposed skin at the base of her neck as her hands make their way up my back, holding me to her.

I pull back to search out her eyes, "I'm sorry about before… apparently I suck at the whole playful flirting thing."

She smiles at me and I feel the panic leaving my body, "Do you want to go on a second date with me tonight?"

"You mean like a date _date_?" I reply teasingly.

She smirks and I know that she gets what we're doing, "Yeah you know, a restaurant, candle light, a bottle of wine… at the end of the night I try to take your clothes off."

"That would be a date," I slowly lean in and brush my lips against hers, "Where will you really be taking me Torres?"

"Hmm… I was thinking something along the lines of dinner, drinks and a night out dancing," she smiles at me, "Like old times."

I smile back because it sounds great; I'd happily go anywhere as long as I got to spend the night in her company, "Sounds like a plan, I can't wait."

We stand smiling at each other for a few seconds before Callie breaks the silence, "Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"You still have your hands on my ass," she smirks sexily; her husky voice reaches my ears and I feel a flush rising to my cheeks.

I quickly pull out of her arms and avert her gaze, my cheeks flaming red in embarrassment, "I... erm... sorry," I flick my eyes back to hers and she simply shakes her head and chuckles.

"You're cute when you ramble Hahn," She flashes me another smile and pulls open the door, calling back, "I'll pick you up at seven," before rejoining the busy halls of Seattle Grace.

----------------------

I'm nervous about my date with Callie, and I know that I'm feeling unsettled because I can't stop pacing up and down my hallway. I've been ready for the last ten minutes and every time I hear the familiar clicking sound of footsteps as someone passes through the hallway of my apartment building, I immediately feel nauseous.

I felt the exact same way when I prepared myself for our first date, it's not in fear of how the evening will go, because I know that even with a slight dose of awkwardness me and Callie will eventually settle into our comfortable friendship. It's because I've become this jittery girlie teenager trapped inside my elder self, who is completely obsessed with how she looks. Callie wears her scrubs with such ease that she looks like she's wearing the world's finest silk, I've never seen anyone look as beautiful as she does without trying.

Outside of work she's even more stunning, and I know tonight will be no exception. She'll be wearing some glamorous dress, her hair and makeup done to perfection as if she has her own personal stylist team, and here I am, the tall, awkward blonde who has never spent the time to learn what the latest fashion trend is, the blonde who never bothers to pamper herself with makeup every day because she simply doesn't think it important, and the same blonde who let's face it, can straighten and curl her hair but never learnt to master hair pins, clips and accessories.

There's a section of my wardrobe dedicated to what I call "date" outfits, now most of these outfits are black because let's face it, black is safe, it always looks flattering and never causes you to stand out too much. I wore black on our first date and I'm pretty sure Callie would notice if I turned up in something similar again tonight. Especially because at the end of that night she'd leaned in to me, her warm breath had tickled against my ear as she whispered to me that she thought she'd never seen me look more beautiful; I blushed like crazy in response which only made her laugh and lean in to kiss me.

It doesn't help that my "date" end of the wardrobe only has a limited selection of "casual" date outfits; again mostly long black skirts with some kind of slightly dressy blouses, in a range of what can only be described as neutral colours.

Callie sent me a text at the end of her shift with clear instructions for our evening ahead. I was to be dressed in something casual and comfortable (so that they'd be no excuse for me to not dance away the night) and yes that instruction was added in directly for me with brackets, I was to be ready for seven because Callie wanted to pick me up (like all official dates begin) again another cute side note that didn't fail to make me smile, and I wasn't to bring any money; apparently Callie was still feeling slightly bothered that I'd paid the entire bill for our first date.

After pulling out a selection of outfits and spending at least an hour trying them on before deciding that I was going to end up looking horrible, I made the conscious decision to breathe, and try to relax. Callie said casual, we'd been out dancing before and I never over thought what I was wearing then... but back then I wasn't worried about trying to get Callie's eyes to rake over my body in that appreciative way she does that ends with a completely adorable and yet bashful smile.

I know that I need to relax, and in order to do that successfully I need my old friend, wine. I head into my kitchen and grab myself a drink; splashing the red liquid into the glass and taking a few large sips before heading back to the wardrobe from hell.

I finally decide to stop fretting about this whole ordeal and grab an old, but trusty black skirt, and top it off with a fairly new, but never worn ruffled looking purple top. Curling my hair into its usual unruly state, slipping on my black heels and adding my favourite silver bracelet to complete one Erica Hahn casual date outfit.

The rattling at the door draws me from my thoughts; I suck in a deep breath as I reach out to grab the handle; stopping briefly to check myself in the mirror above the hall table before swinging the door open and giving Callie what I hope comes across as a confident smile.

"Hey," Callie shuffles a little as her eyes pass over me, quickly recovering to reveal the flowers she has hidden behind her back and extending them to me, "Cheesy and cliché I know," she gives me an amused smile, and I simply roll my eyes playfully and indicate with my head for her to follow me into the apartment.

"They might be cheesy and cliché, but they're beautiful," I flash her a smile as I pull a vase from under the kitchen sink, filling it with water and arranging the flowers.

"So are you."

Her gaze immediately flutters away from mine; a pink flush covering her cheeks to display her embarrassment at her whispered admission. I take this opportunity to check out her "casual" date outfit; she's wearing a beautiful dress, the top half a dark shade of purple while the bottom half is a sassy shade of red; both complimenting her honey skin tone perfectly.

"I thought you said to dress "casual" Torres."

At the sound of my playful tone, Callie's eyes flick back up to meet my own and she smirks at me, "I am dressed casually."

I move around the kitchen counter towards her, "There's nothing casual about that dress Cal, you look incredible."

She reaches for my hand, sliding our fingers together and tugs me closer, "Thank you."

I look down at my own outfit and shake my head as my eyes connect with hers once again, "If that's casual then we must have different definitions because compared to you I look as if I've chosen sweat pants instead of an eloquent dress for a posh evening out... for something like dinner at the Archfield."

Callie lets out a chuckle, "You look great, your outfit isn't in the sweat pants league, trust me," I shake my head and glance down at myself again, feeling embarrassed by my complete lack of fashion knowledge. Callie's free hand cups my face, her thumb trailing gentle strokes over my cheek as she draws my gaze back to her, "Erica you look beautiful, so quit worrying, and we're not going for an expensive dinner at the Archfield, we're going dancing. That skirt you're wearing," she looks down at my legs and licks her lips before smirking at me, "Total dancing skirt."

"Well I guess you better take me to a club so that I can give my "dance skirt" a whirl, see how well it works," I watch her roll her eyes playfully at me and shoot her a half smile.

"It'll work, trust me," she tugs my hand and leads me towards the door; looking back over her shoulder at me, "With those long legs of yours on display Dr Hahn, that skirt will definitely work."

----------------------

When we reach the club Callie hands the cab driver our fare and quickly hops out to run around to my side; opening the door and holding her hand out for me to take. My teasing "Quite the gentleman, Torres," comment earning me a playful nudge before she entwines our fingers and leads me towards the entrance to a club that we've never been to before.

I take in the groups of people chatting outside the club, the bright pink neon lights dancing the outline of the clubs name into the darkening sky; feeling my stomach instantly knot in tension at where I think we might be. I chance a sidelong glance at Callie, who simply gives my hand a firm squeeze and continues to lead me inside the crowded bar, where even more people are gathered.

A gathering of what appear to be gay people...women dancing with other women, women kissing other women, openly, freely, with no hesitation.

Callie pulls me to the quietest end of the bar and turns to look at me, taking in the surprised look on my face; her brow immediately furrowing; defeat lacing her voice, "You hate it."

"I don't hate it," I look around and take in as much as I can; trying to process my thoughts before returning to her dark pools, "I'm just surprised. I didn't think we were at the whole... lesbian bar part of this whole thing... yet."

I watch her shrug a little, concern filling her eyes, "It's not a lesbian bar, it's a women's bar. Exclusively for women," she gives me a shy smile, "I just thought that maybe it would make us relax a little, if we were, you know..." she gestures towards a group of women dancing together on the dance floor, "Out in a place where women are comfortable with other women. If it's making you uncomfortable though, we can leave."

I shake my head, smiling to reassure her, "We only just got here Cal, there's no way we're leaving. Plus I thought you wanted to dance the night away?"

Callie graces me with a wicked grin and turns towards the bar; giving the woman behind the counter our orders and offering me a shot of Tequila as she turns back to face me, "Trust me Erica, we're definitely going to dance; me, you and your hot little skirt are going to hit the floor in a minute. But first we need to get a few drinks in you," she lifts her glass to her lips; downing her shot easily.

I follow her orders and let myself enjoy the way the liquid burns a pathway down my throat. I quirk a brow as Callie hands me another shot, and I can't help but notice that she doesn't have another one for herself, "What's going on Torres, you trying to get me drunk so that you can take advantage?"

Callie laughs in response; her pearly white teeth coming out in a dazzling display, "I'm getting you loosened up. You might have the spirit of a dancer but the talent? Not so much."

I feign offence and then let out a laugh as Callie's eyebrow raises in challenge, "Fine, I might not be the best dancer out there, but you make me look worse with all your... natural, sassy, Spanish flare," I down my second shot and send a smirk her way.

She reaches over and takes the shot glass from my hand; placing it back onto the bar, before clasping my hand in hers, "I guess I better teach you how to dance then, since I apparently have a natural rhythm, and you Dr Hahn, have none."

I let Callie lead me out onto the dance floor, immediately feeling at ease when none of the other women's eyes seem to take any notice of us, and for the first time since we started this whole thing, I don't feel so self conscious about being with her.

She guides my hands to her hips and begins swaying them in time to the music; her own hands trailing up my arms and coming to rest loosely around my neck. She leans in towards my ear, whispering teasing comments about my wooden dance moves, before pulling back to smile at me playfully.

We spend the rest of the night dancing away none stop to the continuous flow of music; the awkwardness that I had felt before Callie picked me up completely erased from my body, as we settled into our easy friendship, the playful banter, the teasing comments, the endless laughing. It felt just as easy as every other time we'd hung out; the air around us completely void of the tension from our first date.

We'd danced pretty closely tonight, our hands hadn't been afraid to reach out and touch each other in the slightest, but even so, for date standards this night has been pretty innocent. There has been no groping, no attempts for kissing... just simple caresses, big smiles, and even bigger laughs. It's been fun.

Eventually I notice that the crowd in the bar has slowly begun to vanish and when I turn to look back at Callie, I know that she knows too, that the night of our second date was sadly coming to an end. She dips her head towards the bar and waves her cash at me, letting me know where she's going. I follow Callie with my eyes as she heads over to the bar to pay off our night's tab. After a few seconds she turns to give me a smile, letting me know to follow her to the exit; the cool night air instantly having an effect on our heated skin.

Callie slips into her coat and the pulls mine from my grasp; holding it out to me to shrug into. I give her a thankful smile, glad that we're both covered from the nippy wind. Suddenly I can't help feeling the twinge of anxiousness settle back into my stomach, knowing that the ending to our date is sure to be awkward.

I open my mouth to tell Callie that I've had a great night, but the words stick in my throat; caught off guard by how close she's gotten to me. I can't help but notice how her voice has turned low and husky, "Come back to mine for a bit, we can grab a glass of wine and unwind in the warm."

Her smile is small and gentle and I can sense the nervousness radiating off every inch of her body. I give her a small smile in return and nod my head, "I'd love too."

----------------------

We're back to laughing again as Callie leads me up to the apartment she shares with Cristina; we've laughed so much tonight that I can barely remember what has set us off on this particular round of giggles.

I follow her through the front door and watch as she carelessly tosses her jacket and purse onto the nearest chair; for someone who told Yang to keep her stuff strictly in her room and not all over the apartment, I'm not quite sure that Callie's mastered her own rules.

"Is Yang on-call tonight?"

I pull my own jacket free and throw it onto the pile Callie has already started while she heads to the kitchen counter, grabbing the nearest bottle of wine and pouring us both a glass of the blood red liquid.

"Erm, yeah. Why do you think it's so clean in here?" I let out an amused sigh; half laughing with her and half laughing at the thought that just floated through my head.

Suddenly brown eyes are connecting with my own, as Callie turns and moves towards me with drinks in hand; extending one of the glasses to me, "Can I just say, the whole taking it slow thing? .Ever."

She clinks her glass against mine, in what I understand is mutual appreciation for the easy date we just shared, "It really takes the pressure off."

I follow as she moves towards the couch, taking a sip of my wine and filling in the missing part of her sentence as I set my glass down on the table next to hers, "Yeah, we can just hang out without all the…"

"Expectations."

"Why rush things?"

"Exactly," as soon as the words leave my mouth a beat of uneasy silence passes between us, only it's not a comfortable silence, or even an awkward silence, it's a silence so loud that I can actually hear the crackling of desire breathing from both of our chests.

I keep my eyes connected to Callie's deep, brown pools, searching my brain for any words to defuse the electric energy between us, and coming up short when my mouth shifts open and closed in a brief flash; no words forming on my tongue.

My skins is literally burning, I can hear the beat of my heart drumming in my ears, every nerve in my body is twitching in anticipation and it's all because her eyes are marking me as they travel the length of my body; shifting slowly up to my face.

She glances away from me and lets out a deep breath. I wish I could do the same, I'm not sure when but I've apparently been holding my breath; as brown eyes find my own again, their normal shade clouded with desire, I find myself releasing all the air I'd trapped in my chest in one long, shaky breath.

What feels like hours, I'm sure is only seconds, before we make a mutual move to draw each other closer. As soon as her lips glide against mine, I lift a hand to grasp her shoulder, holding her to me while the other moves of its own accord to tangle into her soft dark tresses. Her hands are a little shaky as they brush random patterns against my hips, but when her tongue sneaks out to draw along the outline of my bottom lip, I know she's blindly searching for courage just as I am.

I open my lips to her, willingly giving her access to my mouth, inviting her to slide her tongue against my own; the soft, teasing strokes she brushes against my tongue with her velvet muscle are more than enough for me to lose myself in her completely.

I'm not sure when her hands slid from their position on my hips, but her fingers have somehow managed to weave themselves into my hair; her mouth fiercely attacking my own in that hungry way that is all teeth and tongue. Her nails scratching at my scalp as she bunches my curls in her palms.

Her grip in my hair tightens at the same moment her teeth nip at my bottom lip and she tugs me harder against her; my body falling into hers as she lets us fall back against the couch.

I pull enough brain cells together in time to put an arm out, not wanting my entire body weight to be pressed against her, not in fear that I'll crush her, but instead fear that I'll find myself undeniably glued to her without any desire to pull away and Callie has rules that I'm trying desperately not to loose as my mind clouds over with lust; pure want and need to be as near to her as possible.

We break apart at the lack of oxygen and I'm acutely aware of our tangled limbs, the way our stomachs and breasts are touching, the way her hands are slowly untangling from my hair; her nails and fingertips dancing down to the nape of my neck.

I will my eyes to open and find hers studying me intently; they're darker now that I've ever remembered seeing them and she's breathing deeply, trying to fill her own lungs. I can't stop the low moan that escapes my throat at the knowledge that I've done that to her.

She smirks sexily and lifts her head from the couch, my eyes flutter shut as I feel her warm breath against my mouth. I expect to feel her smooth lips sliding against my own again and instead I let out a gasp of surprise, of delight, as she kisses along my jaw; her smooth tongue sweeping out to trail the delicate shell of my ear; her teeth grazing against the sweet spot below it, the same sensitive spot that always drives me crazy.

She trails her kisses back to my mouth and kisses me tenderly; it's a whisper of a touch and yet I can't stop the shiver that travels down my spine and settles between my thighs, the throbbing leaving me aching for more of her touch; to feel every inch of her with my hands and lips.

A throaty moan escapes her mouth and hums against my lips as my hands trail down her sides; the magnificent curves of her body running under my fingertips like fine silk.

Callie pulls her mouth away from mine, dropping her head back against the soft cushions of the couch; panting heavily. I take a second just to look down at her; her eyes are shut, her delicious full lips are parted slightly and her skin is glowing beautifully as the layer of perspiration covering her face dances under the moonlight. She's stunning, so stunning that I can barely breathe. My head's spinning in a mixture of desire and pleasure and it's all because of her.

I dip my head and let my lips begin their exploration of her long exposed neck. I trail light kisses up her throat to her ear, revelling in the smoothness of her skin. I feel her fingers clench into my back and nuzzle her ear with my nose; taking a minute to breathe in the smell of her hair, of her skin, of her; it's intoxicating and I know in this moment that I'm becoming addicted to her; she's going to be a habit that I can't break, and as I feel her thigh shift between my legs and press against me, I know she'll become a habit that I won't want to break, no matter how destructive it may become.

I groan against her and run the tip of my tongue against the hollow below her ear; daring to graze her lobe with my teeth; I nip her flesh. Her body pushes up against mine as she murmurs my name and I become desperate for more, to feel more of her, to taste more of her, to hear more of her desperate pleas.

My lips travel along her neck once again and I allow my tongue to sneak out and taste her; she's sweet like honey and mixed with the saltiness of her skin, she's delicious. I make sure to lick and suck as much of her neck as possible, trying to quell my burning hunger and failing miserably.

Her rapid pulse flutters against my lips, against my tongue, and I can't stop myself from sucking her skin into my mouth. She hisses and arches against me and I can't hold back from biting in to her perfect skin with my teeth.

Her nails are biting into my flesh as she carelessly drags them up and down my back; pressing hard enough to leave red trails over my milky white skin.

She's arching up into me; her hips gyrating against my own as she moans deeply. Her hands rush back into my hair and she tugs me back to her mouth; our tongues lapping together in heated strokes. She sucks at my bottom lip and I let out a gasp of surprise when I feel her pearly white teeth bite into my flesh; moaning against her as she soothes the hurt away with her tongue.

I feel her push up against me again; my itching to touch her making my skin tingle ferociously. I suddenly feel her bare foot running along my calf and am reminded of where we are, of the rules she set, of the rules I agreed to and the rules I know I'm so very close to breaking.

I push myself up and out of her grasp; she's staring at me with confusion filling her dark eyes as I move to a sitting position, "Second base!" I blurt; trying to get my breathing back to normal.

She pushes herself up onto her elbows to look at me better and I can tell she's panting for breath too, "What?" she pushes herself up fully and studies me.

"Second base," I tell her again matter-of-factly.

She grasps my hand with one of her own and cups my cheek with her other; pulling me in for another hungry kiss.

I manage to detach my lips from hers and stand from the couch, "You have rules... second base kind of rules-"

"That doesn't mean we have to stop... yet," she stands and reaches for me, pulling me into her arms and letting her lips devour my neck and jaw.

I hold my hands up and pull away from her again; desperately trying to hold on to my rational senses, "No, we do have to stop," she raises an eyebrow inquisitively, "We agreed to rules, you were freaking out about the rules and I agreed to the rules... I want to respect the rules-"

I know I'm rambling but I can't stop, my mind is completely foggy with lustful thoughts of her, "Erica, you are respecting the rules-"

I step behind the coffee table; putting some distance between us as she reaches for me again, "That's why we have to stop... if we keep kissing- if you keep- I can't stop... I'm aching to touch you Cal and if we don't stop I'm afraid I won't be able to control my hands... I want to keep touching you- but we have rules; I need us to stop now so that I can keep to them and not touch you more than the rules allow."

Callie watches me carefully as she analyses what I've just said to her and I'm grateful for having a minute to try and calm myself down; every nerve in my body is on overdrive and it's taking every ounce of will power that I have to stop myself from hurrying around the damn coffee table and pulling her into my arms.

She's completely silent and I think for a second that she's going to thank me for having such a strong restraint. Instead she lets her hands travel over her body and smirks sexily at me; her hands reaching behind her back, the quietness in the room being broken by the deafening sound of a zipper being undone.

I feel my chest tighten, my breathing quicken, my eyes widen, as Callie reaches over to one shoulder at a time and pushes the material of her dress away from her skin; leaving her naked flesh exposed to my hungry gaze.

Once her arms are free of the dress she shimmies her body, swaying her gorgeous hips and letting the material fall away from her bra clad breasts, her soft inviting stomach, down over her curvaceous hips, away from her lace covered ass and fall effortlessly down to the ground around her ankles; taking another dangerous step closer to me.

I audibly gulp at the sight of her; a mixture of desire and panic building in my stomach as she continues to get closer to me, "Callie what are you doing?"

She smirks and moves so that her body is brushing against mine; her face inches from my own, "I'm extending the rules Erica, so why don't you," her voice drops in to a seductive whisper as she reaches for my hands and places them on her hips; making me moan at the feeling of her heated, bare skin beneath my fingertips, "Slide into third base," her nails scratch up my arms, over my shoulders, and down my back until she's pulling the material of my top from my skirt; slipping her hand to touch the skin of my lower back, "And try your luck for a home run..."

Callie leans in and captures my lips between her own; brushing our lips together slowly. It's delicate, it's a ghost of a touch, but with her body pressed so closely to mine, I can feel my skin goose in anticipation; fire burning down in my core.

I keep my hands still on her waist; afraid of what might happen if I move them even an inch. Somewhere in the last few seconds we've silently agreed to this; to bare skin touching bare skin and with anyone else I'd have dived straight in... but with Callie it's different; we're friends, friends who are taking a step into a world undiscovered, we've agreed to do this together but there's no guarantee that once we move past this stage that things will ever be the same. The thought of ruining everything we are, everything we've become with one movement of my hands is terrifying... it's a game of Russian roulette and I have to find the courage to pull the trigger.

Callie must sense my hesitation because she pulls away from my lips; resting her forehead against mine and letting our eyes find each other. Her hands slide from my back and gently work themselves under the hem of my shirt. She lifts her face from mine and smiles at me; it's only small, her lips quivering upwards but combined with the concern in her eyes it speaks volumes of how much she cares for me, about my feelings, and I can't help but feel like I'm safe in her hands.

She raises my shirt a little and I feel the cool air of the apartment against my stomach. Biting my lip I search her dark eyes, looking for some kind of reassurance and when she nods her head upwards, I know exactly what she wants me to do.

My fingers slip from her waist and I slowly raise my arms into the air. I watch her mouth curl into a wider smile and feel the material of my shirt brush against my skin as she continues to lift it; dragging it tortuously slowly up the rest of my stomach and over my breasts. Hearing her breath catch in her throat, I involuntarily close my eyes; feeling her carefully pulling my top up my neck and head and over my arms.

I open my eyes in time to see my top slip from her grasp and tumble to the floor. Her gaze burns into my skin as I watch her studying my body. I look down at myself, my pale skin looking porcelain against the colour of the room, my breasts concealed by the dark lacy purple bra I'd chosen to go with the top, my stomach nowhere near flat like the models you see plastered everywhere and my hips curving out to remind me that I am indeed very female.

Flicking my eyes back to Callie's I suddenly feel very self conscious. The woman's skin is flawless and smooth, its caramel colour making her look good enough to taste, while here I am looking whiter than snow.

My knees dip as I bend to retrieve my shirt but Callie's fingers curling around my forearm stops me. Her free hand cups my face and she suddenly looks as nervous as I feel, "Don't..." she shakes her head as she drops her gaze to the floor for a second before flicking her eyes back to mine, "You're beautiful."

My cheeks flame red in embarrassment and I shake my head in disagreement, "No I'm not-"

"Erica," she places her fingers under my chin and tilts my face so that our eyes can meet, "You're beautiful... I want this, I want you," she smiles shyly and moves closer to me; pulling me into her arms; her cheek nuzzling against mine.

I shudder as I feel her warm breath puffing against my ear and move my hands to her waist. She grazes her lips against my lobe and whispers that I'm beautiful again.

That last murmured confession makes me brave enough to take a chance; slowly I brush my fingertips against the smooth skin of her hip; tracing random patterns and enjoying the simplicity of touching her.

Her lips brush against my jaw, slow butterfly kisses leading around to the corner of my mouth where she places a lingering kiss on each side before kissing me properly; her tongue dancing across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I immediately grant; sighing against her lips in satisfaction when our tongues touch.

I slide my hands up Callie's back, letting my thumb glide up her spine. She moans against my mouth and I pull back to find her eyes as my fingers stumble across the clasp of her bra; I still my fingers and as I stare into her eyes, I desperately search for my voice, "Are you sure that you want-"

She nods her head in quick concession, "I'm sure."

"If we do this there's no going back. I mean what if we don't work-"

"We will."

"You can't be sure of that Cal-"

She smiles shyly at me, "I can, and I am Erica. I want you... you sure?"

I smile back at her, "Oh yeah, I'm sure alright. We're doing this."

"We're doing this," she echoes.

This time we both tilt our heads; our lips meeting in the middle and sliding together with ease; sealing the agreement we've just made; a decision that will alter us forever, no matter what the outcome may be.

Her lips move to the corner of my mouth, kissing me gently before trailing her lips along my jaw, her tongue flicking out to swirl against the sweet spot below my ear before she licks a path around its soft shell and nibbles the lobe with her teeth; eliciting a low groan to escape my throat.

Her lips glide down my neck, hot open mouthed kisses that set my skin on fire; her lips sucking, her teeth grazing, her tongue licking at my delicate skin in a whirlwind of caresses.

I will myself to focus through the pleasure; my fingers blindly working at the clasp of her bra. Feeling its resistance fall away beneath my fingertips, I hear Callie gasp against my neck, her body trembling under my touch as my nails scratch against her back.

I cry out as her teeth pierce the skin at the base of my neck and moan in delight as her tongue soothes over the mark I know she's surely left.

Running my hands up into her soft raven locks, I tug her head up to mine; crashing our lips back together as my fingertips dance down her neck and to the strong structure of her shoulders; palming my hands against her skin until my fingers stumble upon the foreign material of her bra straps. Looping my fingers around them I gently ease them down her arms; allowing the garment to effortlessly fall to the floor as my fingers entwine with hers.

Drawing my mouth away from hers; our foreheads resting together as I slowly open my eyes in search of her dark pools. They're glimmering with desire. I can see how much she wants me and the feeling makes my knees weak.

Callie lifts her forehead from mine, creating some space between us and studies me as my gaze moves down to her exposed breasts for the first time. I feel my breath catch in my throat as my eyes reach their destination. Her breasts are beautiful, they're full and round and topped with dark mocha nipples, that make her caramel skin look even more delicious and I can't help but watch in amazement as they rise and fall with every breath she takes.

When I lift my eyes back to hers, Callie's skin is tinged with a rosy blush; she's glowing, "You're stunning," I breath out my admission and she immediately smirks in response.

With our fingers still entwined, Callie lifts our hands from our sides, sliding her fingers from between mine and curling them around the back of my hand; drawing my hand to her chest. She places my hand slightly above her breast and with her eyes trained on mine she guides my hand lower.

I feel the soft skin of the swell of her breast beneath my fingertips and let out a groan. She coaxes my hand to cup her breast and as she encourages me to kneed her flesh, I feel her nipple pebble under my palm.

Callie continues her encouragement of my hand, dropping it only when she's sure that I won't stop; a low growl escaping from the back of her throat as I lift my other hand to work the same magic on her other breast.

Her eyes flutter shut, her head lolling back on her neck as I continue to focus my attention on her breasts. I pull my hand away from her slightly to look at my handy work, amazed that I could cause her nipples to harden with such pleasure. I use my nails to lightly scratch around the hardened nub; pinching and rolling it between my thumb and forefinger. Callie moans my name, licking her lips and guiding her hands into my hair; swiftly tugging my lips back to her own.

Our tongues duel in a hungry battle for a few moments, breaking apart only when I can't take it anymore; the desire I have to taste her burning through every inch of my skin. I slide my lips across her jaw, nipping my way down her neck, and placing sloppy kisses over every part of her chest; making sure no part of her is left without attention before I move my lips to their target.

As I place delicate kisses around Callie's nipples, she moans out desperate pleas, which only make my hunger for her even more intense. When I flick my tongue across her turgid peak her grip in my hair tightens and she pulls me in to her chest even tighter. Hearing my name growled from her lips is the only encouragement I need; I swirl my tongue against her nipple before closing my lips around it and suckling her into my mouth; letting my teeth graze the sensitive flesh in a gentle nip before trailing over to her other breast and beginning the quest to taste her all over again.

Callie's breathing is becoming more laboured with every sweep of my tongue and every time my name slips from her mouth I feel the affect she has on me right between my legs. Moving my attention from her chest, I slide my lips down between the valley of her breasts, stopping when I hear her voice bouncing around in my ears.

"Hmmm Erica?"

I lift my lips back to her neck; nipping and kissing across her rapid pulse; her hands grip into my shoulders and she pushes me back, looking at me through heavy lidded eyes.

"You okay?" I know it's a pretty stupid question to ask in the middle of something like this but I need to know that she hasn't changed her mind; I need to know that I'm not pushing too fast.

Her hands slip up from my shoulders to the base of my neck and she pulls me in for a sweet, gentle kiss, before pulling away to find my eyes, "As good as you feel, I don't want to do this here."

I open my mouth to respond, of course she's changed her mind, one minute we're limited to first base and the next we're brushing naked skin against naked skin, "We can stop," I tell her finding my voice, I think I'm going to burst if she tells me that we should, I want her and there's no stopping it now we've started.

Callie lets out a little chuckle, and grasps my hand, shaking her head, "I don't want to stop, I just don't want to do this on my couch. I mean it's a nice couch but... I want you in my bed."

I can't help but let out a breath of relief, and I know she knows what I was just thinking because she smirks sexily at me and drags me towards her bedroom, closing the door behind us and immediately pushing me up against it; her lips attaching themselves to my neck as her hands grope my breasts through the thin layer of my bra.

She feels so fucking good that I can't help from losing all and any control I have left; I moan her name as she nips my shoulder with her teeth, her hands sliding up my back and fumbling with the clasp of my bra. After a few unsuccessful attempts she pulls her lips away from my neck and looks angrily at the offending garment; it's totally juvenile but she's so cute that I can't help but laugh.

"Want me to help?" I offer playfully.

"No," she growls in response and moves to kiss me again, her hands working against the clasp again and coming up short, "What the hell is wrong with your bra Erica!?"

I laugh and shake my head, "It's a completely normal bra," she puts her hand on my shoulder and twists me around so she can getter better look, finally getting the clasp to come apart, "See, that wasn't so hard was it Torres?"

Callie's lifts a hand to brush my hair to one side, her lips brushing light kisses over my neck and shoulder as she bushes the bra away from my body; her teeth nipping at my ear, nuzzling her nose against it, her amused tone filling the room, "It was an evil bra, I'm telling you Hahn, pure evil! It doesn't want us to have fun," I can't help but laugh a little as she teasingly nuzzles and nips at my ear.

The laughter stops as soon as her deft fingertips skim um my stomach and reach my breasts; cupping them in her hands and flicking her thumbs over my already hardened nipples.

I reach for her, tangling my hand in her hair and pulling her mouth to mine in a searing kiss. One of her hand skims down to my stomach, her nails scratching across my skin as she moves around my body again; our eyes meeting in a hazy gaze.

Her fingers loop into the front of skirt and she tugs me with her as she walks backwards towards her bed. Her mouth is attacking mine as we shuffled the few feet to her bed, when it hits the back of her knees she pulls her lips away from mine and sits down. Her hands trail patterns up and down my sides, her thumbs stroking against my hips before she slides her hands around to my ass, groping me through the material and chuckling when I groan.

Her fingers stumble across the zipper and she drags it down slowly. I feel the waist line loosen on my hips; closing my eyes as Callie guides the skirt down my legs, my hands going to her shoulders for support as she invites me to step out from the material prison around my ankles.

I open my eyes to find Callie looking over my body appreciatively, a sexy smirk forming on her lips as she scoots further up the bed and beckons me with her index finger. She's driving me insane, and I love every single second of it. I give in to her request and scamper onto the bed, sliding my body against hers; our faces hovering millimetres apart.

Her hand weaves into my hair as she pulls my lips down to hers; this kiss isn't hurried and heated like the ones we shared only moments before, it's slow and gentle. I can't help myself from trailing my hand down over her breasts, letting it rest above her heart, feeling the way it hammers inside her chest.

"Your heart's beating like crazy," I breathe out against her lips as I search for her eyes.

Her hands trail to cradle my face, her fingers stroking my jaw as her thumb guides delicately over my bottom lip, "I'm nervous."

The confidence she held only moments before seems to have disappeared and the look in her eyes now is one of anxiety, "Me too," she deserves to have me be honest with her in return. We made a promise at the start of this to be scared together and I want her to know that right now, in this moment, that my heart is beating just as quickly as hers.

She gives me a small smile, and I know that I've said the right thing. She knows, just like I do that if we do this together we'll be absolutely fine, I've got her hand held just as tightly as she's got mine, and I won't let go unless she asks me to. Callie pulls me back down to her lips, her kiss more confident as we settle into a natural rhythm.

When I feel her hands sliding down my back, and coming to rest as a firm grasp on my hips, I shiver at the sensation; grinding our heated centres together for the first time, our panties the only barrier still left between us.

Callie's lips fall away from mine, leaving the vast expanse of her neck on display for me to take with ease. I want this night to be special, I want her to feel what I feel for her as I worship every inch of her body, and in order to do that properly, I intend to take my time and savour every second.

After making sure that I've kissed, nipped and licked as much of her delicious neck as possible, I relinquish to her pleas and slide my lips lower down her body; her full breast becoming the next stop on my long journey to satisfy my hunger and hers.

I hear my name fall from her lips in breathy appreciation as I circle around her hardened nipples; lapping my tongue across one while my fingers manipulate the other, rolling it between my thumb and index finger. Her back arches from the bed and into my body more firmly when I tug at her turgid flesh with my teeth, sucking the bud into my warm mouth.

When she growls my name I switch my attention to her other breast, my mouth instantly capturing her dark point, while my fingers roll easily against the moisture I left behind on her other nipple.

She's breathing heavily now, her breath coming out in short pants; her body squirming beneath my own, letting me know that she can't take too much more of my teasing. I scatter kisses down her stomach, stroking my hands up and down her sides; dipping my tongue to swirl around her navel before nipping at the soft flesh just below it as I hook my fingers into her panties and slide them down her long legs; tossing them carelessly onto the floor.

I return to her at once, kissing down a little further, stopping when my face comes level with her sex; my eyes dancing over it as if I were admiring something as valuable as gold. I follow the neat crest of dark curls with my eyes, my gaze settling on her glimmering core that's visibly throbbing with her desire for me. I dip my head to press a gentle kiss against her bundle of nerves, swiftly rewarded with her hips soaring against me; my name falling desperately from her lips.

I nuzzle my nose against her; breathing in the unique smell that belongs strictly to Callie Torres. Her sent is heavenly, and I feel my already clouded mine storing away this piece of information, never wanting to forget it.

Callie's voice draws me from my thoughts and I lift my eyes to meet hers, an unreadable look covering her features, "You don't have to... if you don't want to I mean," she pants out to me, in a completely unconvincing tone.

I smirk back at her, sliding my hand under her gorgeous toned thigh and sliding it over my shoulder; kissing and licking her soft skin as I open her up to me more. When I slide my tongue along the cleft where her thigh meets her centre she murmurs my name with such delight that I can't help but smile against her skin.

I kiss my way back to her core, letting my eyes memorise exactly how beautiful she looks laid out bare and open before me. I place gentle kisses along her slit before sliding the tip of my tongue against her for my first taste of her dripping desire.

My taste buds dance to life as my tongue sweeps against her; she's so sweet that it's almost ridiculous, she tastes like a mixture of honey and strawberries; it's a sensation that is quickly intoxicating every cell in my body and I don't mind one little bit.

That first taste of her is apparently all I need; the hunger that has been burning within me for the last few months, has finally found exactly what it needs to be quelled. I make my tongue as flat as possible and enjoy licking her slit from top to bottom several times; her hands crashing into my hair as my name groans forcefully from her lips.

I make my tongue into a point, circling it around her clit; her hips arching with every sweep. She growls my name when I pull away from her, blowing air against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasps in surprise when I return my mouth to her, suckling at her hardened nub as I easily slip two fingers inside her.

Her grip in my hair tightens as I begin to thrust my fingers into her. I start slowly, making sure she's ready for this, and when she begs for me to go "faster" and "deeper" I know without a doubt that she is. Her hips rise to meet my rhythm as I continue to devour her. My free hand slides up her body to find her breasts and I begin working a spell across her nipples again.

My name is falling from her mouth over and over again, and I can tell by the way her thighs have tightened around my head that she's getting close. I increase the pace of my tongue over her clit and curl my fingers inside her, searching for that special spot; feeling her muscles instantly clamp down on my fingers, my name screaming from her lips.

I still my fingers inside her, waiting for her to stop trembling before sliding them out of her body and sucking them into my mouth, damn she tastes good. I run my tongue against her a few more times to clean her up; loving how her slickness covers my face.

I look up at her when she tugs at my hair, getting my gaze to meet her own; admiring the red flush that is now covering her chest and neck, "C'mere."

I slide up her body and resist her when she tugs me down to her lips, "You sure?" I know from my own past that kissing a man after they've been down on you isn't always the best experience, and I want to make sure Callie really wants to kiss me when I'm covered in her juices

She gives me a wicked smirk and tugs at my face again, crashing my lips against her own and sucking my tongue into her mouth; moaning against me as she tastes herself on me for the first time.

"Mmmm," she swipes her tongue across her lips as her eyes find mine, "That was..." she drifts off; smirking sexily at me.

I smile proudly back, "Yeah?"

She nods and beams her megawatt smile at me, "Oh yeah," I let out a breath of relief and flop down onto my back next to her; her body falling over me instantly, "My turn," she wiggles her eyebrows at me in a totally goofy way and I chuckle.

Callie wastes no time attacking my jaw and neck with her mouth; the way she nibbles against my skin with her perfect teeth and then soothes it over with her tongue makes me feel dizzy with pleasure; drunk with desire for her.

Before I can register the effort she's working against my neck, her lips have scorched a heated pathway down to my breasts; her tongue lapping, her teeth grazing, her lips sucking; it's a whirlwind of ecstasy and I can't keep up. I moan out her name; my body arching into her touch as her lips glide lower; trailing open mouthed kisses down my stomach; the aching in my core becoming unbearable.

She guides my panties down my legs and tosses them to the floor. I feel her hot breath against my centre and bite my lower lip as I brace myself for her assault. A few seconds pass and when nothing happens, I open my eyes and push myself up onto my elbow; looking down at her. Her eyes find mine and I instantly notice the worry and regret filling her dark pools, "Cal-"

"I don't know what I'm doing- I'm so sorry Erica, I really want to I just- oh god this is embarrassing..."

"Callie-"

I'm trying to process what she's saying through all the foggy desire in my mind; trying to over look how much my body is on fire and concentrate on her words, but she keeps on rambling.

"If I just knew where to start, I could-"

"Cal?... baby?... Callie!" she looks up when my raised voice catches her attention and I see her eyes filling with tears. I quickly slide my hand into her hair and tug at her, "Come up here Cal."

She moves reluctantly back over my body and kisses my mouth tenderly, "I'm sorry," she drops her gaze away from me.

I push her onto her side and move to face her, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her eyes; letting my fingers tilt her head up so I can see her eyes, "Stop saying sorry," I give her a smile, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

She shakes her head, "No, I do. I practically pounced on you tonight and now when it's my turn to-" she shakes her head again and takes a couple of deep breaths, "I'm scared I'll do it wrong, I have absolutely no idea how to do this Erica."

She looks away from me as if she's embarrassed by her honesty, "Cal," I lower my head to find her eyes and flash her a smile, "I'm glad you're scared because I'm terrified," she looks up at me in surprise when I say this and I give her a small shrug, "This is all new, it's exciting and damn right daunting, but I'm glad that we're getting to be scared together, that was the plan right?"

She gives me a small smile, "I guess. I really want to; I just don't know what-"

"You don't have to go down near the motherland at all," I give her a cheeky smile and she playfully whacks my arm in response, "We've moved fast tonight, way past second base anyway. I'm fine with waiting until you're really ready."

"No!" her little outburst causes me to look at her at shock, "Sorry. Look, I don't want to stop, I'm ready now, I just feel like I should have a game plan or something... it sure felt like you did."

I let out an amused sigh, "No game plan Torres, I promise. I just tried not to over think; I didn't want it to feel clinical, so I just went with what felt right, natural," I give Callie a reassuring smile, "Trust me Cal, you'll soon know if you're doing it right or not."

She smiles at me with a little more confidence, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She pushes at my shoulder and moves her body back over mine, "Think maybe that we could try again?"

I draw her face back down to mine, capturing her lips with my own and letting out tongues come together in a well practiced dance. She slides a hand between us, scratching a pathway between the valley of my breasts, down my stomach, around my navel and back up to tweak my nipples.

I moan against her mouth, dropping my head further into the pillow; her lips hungrily attacking the exposed skin of my neck and shoulder, while he fingers continue their exquisite torture on my hardened nipples. She moves her lips up to my ear, sucking and nipping my lobe before swirling her tongue over the sweet spot just below it, driving me insane.

The hand that was working my breasts into frenzy skims lower down my body, her nails raking against my hip bone and thigh, making me spread my legs wider for her. I growl her name when her fingertips brush patterns against the fine layer of curls above my core, each time the pattern moving lower.

I feel like I'm on overdrive, every one of my senses heightened by her touch. Her teeth nip against the soft skin on my neck as her fingers slide into my wetness. I moan her name as she takes her time to simply draw her fingers up and down my slit. She kisses her way along my jaw, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth as her fingers take their first rollercoaster ride against my sensitive clit. I have no idea what she's doing to me, rolling, flicking, brushing, circling against my bundle of nerves, but it feels so fucking good. I let her know that she's doing a great job by nipping at her bottom lip with my teeth; she yelps against my mouth and then hisses as she slides two? No, three long fingers into me, thrusting them in and out, and in and out at a rapid pace.

I can feel it building in my stomach, my muscles are tightening, twitching, and I know that it won't be long before she brings me over the edge. When her thumb finds my clit I know that it'll only be a matter of seconds before I shuddering out my release.

She curls her fingers, her thrusts slowing their pace as she goes even deeper into me, her thumb working divine pressure against my bundle of nerves. I see bright colours erupting behind my eyes as the waves break through their barricade; moaning Callie's name out into the room as my body tenses in incredible pleasure.

I feel Callie panting against my ear as I slowly open my eyes; my body still trembling from the release she brought from me. I whimper when she removes her fingers from me and then watch in complete lust filled awe as she brings those fingers to her mouth; licking every last bit of me from her.

She smacks her lips and smirks at me, "Hmmm you last good Erica," I open and close my mouth a few times, still at a loss for words. She dips her head and kisses me deeply, "I think I should have a better taste, don't you?"

If my mouth wasn't so dry, if I wasn't so stunned by her sudden confidence, I would have replied. Before I have time to catch up, she's sliding down my body, briefly stopping to pay attention to my breasts before continuing south and bringing her mouth to me; her tongue sneaking out to flick against my more than sensitive clit.

My eyes instantly roll shut, my head dropping back against the pillow as she works her mouth against me. It doesn't take long before I feel that luxurious ache building low in my groin again. She sucks me into her mouth, her teeth grazing against my clit and I'm gone; my release exploding out from within me.

Callie keeps working her tongue against me until I grasp at her shoulders and push her away, unable to take anymore. I let myself fall back, and relish the feeling of satisfaction between my thighs; my gaze falling onto Callie's face as she settles in next to me and draws me into her arms.

"That was... incredible," she smiles proudly and leans down to brush a kiss against my lips.

"Yeah, it was," I turn into her embrace, burying my face into the crook of her neck and lazily tangling my limbs with hers.

My body feels sated, my eyes suddenly heavy with sleep, "I should go, Yang will be home soon," I mumble against her skin; her hands trailing up and down my back and lulling me towards sleep, "She'll know that I'm here."

"Hmm no, you should stay. Sleep. I don't care about Cristina," she holds me even closer to her body if that's possible and I allow the warmth of her body and the safety of her arms to pull me into darkness, sleep claiming my body.

----------------------

Last night. Wow, the memories are lingering in the front of my mind, ready to play over any second that I close my eyes. Callie Torres, the woman who's been the closest person to me in years, the person who never had to work hard at becoming my friend, and the woman who very easily became something more, last night became so much more than just a fleeting fantasy of what could be; she became my real, and my world has been knocked upside down.

I've been working on a patient in surgery all morning, and although I never allow my personal life, my private thoughts to enter my body whilst I'm inside this hospital, I find my mind drifting of thoughts of her. I haven't seen Callie since we arrived at work together this morning, and although today hasn't been slow or boring, I've felt every minute pass by.... it's only been a few hours but I miss her. It's a strange feeling and yet at the same time I find it almost comforting knowing that I have something, no, someone to look forward to at the end of my shift.

I pass by one of the trauma rooms and notice Callie busy at work. I know I shouldn't bother her but I can't help my need to see her, hear her beautiful voice, "Hey, you okay?"

She looks startled to see me and I can hear the frustration in her voice when she tells me what's going on, "Erm, Bailey snagged all the surgical residents and interns, so I'm stuck with the psych interns, not the sharpest."

I watch her for a couple of seconds as she scribbles away on her chart before her eyes come back up to mine, "Okay, you're busy, I'll be brief. I was thinking if you weren't on-call tonight, that erm... maybe we could erm... go to my place, order in dinner, rent a movie?"

"Tonight? You want to get together again tonight?" She sounds a little surprised that I want to see her again and a pang of fear enters into my body. Her expression changes and she flashes me a huge smile which instantly erases any doubts that might be forming in my brain, "Because that sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."

I let out a shaky breath, relieved that our happy morning after spell hasn't been broken. I smile back at her and reach out to rub her arm, "Good, I can't wait."

She leans into my touch for a second before I realise where we are and pull my hand away, "Me either. I hate being at work sometimes, especially days like today, when I wake up with a beautiful blonde, only to have to rush from my bed and come into work."

"I hate being here today too," I'm so glad she's just as annoyed about our pagers going off this morning as I am, "Sloan keeps pestering, which isn't helping time move any faster."

She looks slightly worried but nods her head, "I spoke to him earlier, he was asking about you and me... well "us" actually, and I might have let slip how great our night went."

I smirk at her, "Oh really?"

She smirks back, looking smug, "He thinks that it's wicked hot that we're together, and he keeps asking when he can have that threesome with us."

I laugh because Sloan's an idiot, and the whole threesome idea? Never happening! I scoff, "In his dreams."

Callie breaks into her megawatt smile as she nods her head in agreement, "It will have to be, because there's no way that I'm sharing my girlfriend with anyone, especially him."

I think those damn butterflies that are always fluttering around inside my stomach when she's near me are working double time, because I'm pretty sure my I'm floating, "Your girlfriend huh Torres?"

"That's right Hahn," she takes a quick look around before brushing a chaste kiss against my lips. She gives me another famous Torres smile, "So tonight, your place at seven? I'll bring my overnight bag, and some clean clothes for the weekend."

I lean in so that my lips are brushing against her ear, "Why? You're not going to need any for the activities I have in mind," it's the amused and yet delighted look on Callie's face as I saunter away that makes me think that having a plan for everything isn't always the best idea, in fact... I quite like the unexpected.


End file.
